


Fact Check

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Barry and Len have different ways of getting through the social isolation together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Fact Check

“Did you know the popularity of vampires over zombies and vice versa has been correlated to the political party in charge?” 

Leonard looked up from his spot on the floor, eyes painstakingly slow as they made their way to his boyfriend’s face. 

Barry waited while Len took his time with sighing and rolling his eyes. He was that great of a boyfriend. 

“Interesting,” Leonard nodded. He offered Barry an eyebrow raise which could be the physical manifestation of “hm” then turned back to his book. 

“We should get everyone on Skype or something and play some RPG. Vampires and coming back into fashion, right? I mean people have been talking about Twilight a lot more and while everyone keeps asking for a zombie apocalypse and stuff I don’t really see zombie media anymore…?”

A sigh.

“Do you see any new vampire media,” Len closed his book and turned his full attention to Barry painfully slowly, “or better, The Walking Dead and that Vampire Diary thing were popular around the same time, right? And where are Werewolves in this?”

“I need to re-read that article!” Barry gasped and flashed upstairs to get his computer to try and find the damn thing.

If fact checking random articles he saw online was Barry’s way to deal with the quarantine, getting Barry to triple check them was Len’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little nugget I wrote to get something out of my head. I haven't written in months and told myself I'd try and get something done... Because this whole thing made me realize that all I'd be leaving behind would be unfinished fanfiction and slightly interesting moodboards.  
> So I just sat down and wrote like I used to: no rules no nothing. Here's the result. This rant will be continued for sure.
> 
> But for now...
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
